Vampire
Some Vampires are different than others, and hopefully this will help explain what I mean. Aside from the different types, there are special abilities, weaknesses, the way they feel about humans, and their way of life. They have a long history with Werewolves only because they share one common enemy, Demons. For centuries, Werewolves feel it's their job to help protect the Vampires, since it's the Vampires who posess the abilities to actually fight the Demons. However, the Werewolf role will be explained on the Werewolf page. Types Vampires have their own private world, while we just call them "Vampires," they decided to come up with a way to identify eachother. Just like humans have labled eachother, so have vampires. It makes it easier to identify who is who. The table below will explain the types clearer. Class For them they have a strict system, a class A Vampire has no chance with a class C or D. A class D Vampire could easily take on a few class A or B Vampires. When they introduce themselves, they tend to say their name then their type, so they know who they are talking to. The better type, the higher respect. Type is like their class, accept you can have a class of a class. You could be a type Kuphet and a class A, even if they are a class B species. A class of a type mearely says if you have a special gift or not.However, class is really how they determine their power level. You can be a class A-D, a Tavallipyri Dornarok, also known as an ordinary night vampire. Or a class B-A, Zarovieda Quesbete, gifted monk/doctor. Some Vampire types have a gender basis. You can be male and a Feustier, but it's rare, like trying to find a four leaf clover, it can happen, but once in a lifetime. Most Tavallipyri stay away from Zarovieda, because the Zarovieda tend to poke fun at the ungifted Tavallipyri. Zaroviteda (Gifted Vampires) Some Vampires posess gifts. Such as controlling an element or being telekinetic. Some can control the darkness like if it was a liquid. Weakneses Depending on the type of Vampire depends on their weakness. While some Vampires may not beable to be in the light, others just can't be in the cold or the dark. Their weakneses are mentioned under the types. Worldly Views Humans Humans are more than just food, they keep Vampires company, and when need be, for a mate. In most Vampires you will find they are a lot like us. They think of themselves as civilized as compared to the werewolves, and slightly more humane than humans because they live more in nature rather than destroy it (so they say). Life for them They have learned to merge with modern day; however, whatever age they stop at, they tend to act like. A hundred years could pass and their mind would grow and learn, but no matter what, their personality and most actions would reflect the age they stopped at. For example, if you took a four year old and changed he/she into a Vampire, they could know quantum physics by the time they were thirty, but they would still act like they were four. They can be quite serious and smart, but only when need be. They don't really care how they act as long as they are satisfied with the outcome. They act their perpetual age, but at the same time, they act their actual age. Take that same four year old who is now thirty, but stuck at four, he/she knows that there is a bomb in the building and defuses it before the cops arrive. Then he/she goes crying to his/her mother because he/she fell down and got a bruise. Mating Mating is the same as humans, accept, when vampires fall in love, it is constant and passionate.